


Why you gotta be so rude?

by Bangtan_Benhead



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Daddy Steve, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overprotective, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Being Tony, Wade Being Wade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson - mejor conocido como Deadpool - es un letal y maníaco mercenario.<br/>Él está enamorado de Peter Parker - mejor conocido como Spiderman.<br/>Y se quieren casar.<br/>Los padres adoptivos de Peter, el magnate Tony Stark y su esposo, Steve Rogers - mejor conocidos como Iron Man y el Capitán América - no están de acuerdo con esto.</p>
<p>Un desayuno en con la "Superfamilia" puede tornarse incómodo, pero ni Wade ni Peter permitirán que nada se interponga en su relación. El amor es todo lo que importa, ¿no es así?<br/>No hay necesidad de ponerse rudos. ¡Wade también tiene sus sentimientos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you gotta be so rude?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Why you gotta be so rude?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145208) by [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead)



> One-shot #Spideypool.  
> Inspirado en la canción de MAGIC!, "Rude".  
> Por supuesto, incluye a la 'Superfamily'.
> 
> * Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel. No tomo crédito por ellos, solo por la historia.*
> 
> Nota antes de comenzar: Las voces internas de Wade están diferenciadas básicamente entre "", ' ', y >.  
> Disculpen si hay errores en la redacción, traté de hacerla lo más limpia posible.

 

 

Sábado. 8:30am.

El reloj despertador emitía el sonido más irritante que Wade jamás hubo escuchado desde, bueno… no había sonido más irritante que ese – aunque muchas personas discreparían y dirían que su voz era el más detestable ruido de todos. En fin…

 _‘¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Es hora de levantarse, dormilón! Vamos, ¡arriba, grandote!’_ canturreaba uno de los mini-Deadpool’s en su cabeza.

El moreno emitió un gemido en respuesta, presionando su cara contra la almohada.

-          Es muy temprano. – se quejó – Cinco minutos más… ¡o un par de siglos!

 

El chirriante aparato seguía sonando a su lado, sobre la mesita de noche. Con un gruñido y un ágil movimiento de su muñeca, Wade sacó su Sai debajo de la almohada y apuñaló brutalmente al despertador, hasta que finalmente se hubo callado.

Suspiró, volviendo a la calma y tranquilidad. ¿Por qué diablos había comprado esa cosa? ¿Y por qué estaba sonando tan insistentemente a esas horas? ¿Qué maligno ser lo había programado así? ¡Eran las ocho treinta de la madrugada, por las barbas de Odín! ¡Y en SÁBADO! Seguramente debía haber alguna ley que prohibiera estar fuera de la cama en horas como esas.  
Restándole importancia, optó por volver a la placidez de los brazos de Morfeo. Por ningún motivo iba a renunciar a su tan preciado descanso.

 

 _‘Wade. Wade. ¡Wade! ¡Levántate! ¡Hoy es el gran día!’_ , la voz retumbó dentro de su cabeza con fuerza, haciéndolo dar un brinco y caer fuera de la cama, hecho una maraña de sábanas.

 

-          ¡Maldición! ¡Hoy es el día! – se repitió, exaltado.

 

Luchó por unos segundos contra las sábanas que parecían querer succionarlo de vuelta a la cama. _Hoy no_ , se dijo, incorporándose de un salto. Era esa la única razón que podía sacar a Wade Winston Wilson de la cama un sábado en la mañana. Hoy sería el gran día. El día que cambiaría su vida para siempre… si las cosas salían como él esperaba.

¿Necesitaría tomar un baño, acaso? No había necesidad de desperdiciar agua por cosas irrelevantes, ¿o sí? Alzó un brazo para olfatearse.

_‘¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Guardabas una ardilla muerta ahí? ¡Apestas!’_

-          ¡Oye, eso fue grosero! – Wade hizo un puchero, ofendido – Si yo apesto, tú apestas también.

_< < ¡Kaboom! ¡Explotemos algo! >>_

_‘Ahora no. Debe ducharse y arreglarse para su gran día.’_ , regañó el primero.

-          ¿Por qué siempre eres el aguafiestas? – bufó Wade, rodando los ojos.

 

Sin pensarlo, corrió al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave del agua, preparando una ducha rápida. Bueno, realmente no esperó a que el agua se hubiese templado, simplemente saltó dentro de ella – lo que lamentó al instante, ya que estaba verdaderamente helada. Dando saltitos y soltando uno que otro chillido agudo en reacción a los fríos chorros que caían sobre sus hombros, Wade se apresuró a alcanzar la botella de shampoo y proceder con su ducha.

Una vez que hubo terminado, cerró la llave y salió de la regadera, escurriendo y temblando. Bien, ese habría sido el peor baño de su vida. Pero valía la pena. ¡Oh, sí que lo valía!

A pesar de que no sentía las yemas de sus dedos y sus labios estaban azules, presumió una amplia sonrisa frente al espejo, incapaz de borrarla de su rostro. Su rostro. Oh, bueno… ¿qué se le podía hacer a eso? Estaba cubierto de cicatrices – unas más sutiles que otras, otras no tan bonitas; un evidente agujero de bala en el centro en su frente –, eso era cierto, pero debajo de ellas aún se podía apreciar la suave piel bronceada y el contorno de sus facciones – bastante agraciadas, a decir verdad.

 

_‘Por supuesto que sí. ¡Somos bellísimo!’_

_“Las mujeres nos aman, ¿qué se le ha de hacer?”_

_< < ¡CHIMICHANGAS! >>_

 

Aprovechó estar frente al lavabo para tomar su cepillo de dientes – que por alguna extraña suerte no se había podrido aún y era utilizable – y cubrirlo de pasta dental, para así limpiar sus dientes. _‘Digo, ¿qué más se hace con los cepillos de dientes, chicos listos?’_ , bufó el mini-Deadpool.

_“Pues…”_

_‘No. No quiero que me contestes. Tu imaginación perturba.’_ , repuso.

Wade pasó una toalla corta por su cabello castaño, frotándolo y secándolo – al tiempo que reía entre dientes ante la discusión interna de sus mini-partes imaginarias. E inmediatamente tomó el cepillo y trató de acomodarlo de alguna manera que lo hiciera lucir presentable. Peinarlo todo hacia atrás no era la mejor opción. ¿Hacia un lado? Muy ñoño. ¿Hacia el frente? Muy _emo_. ¿Hacia arriba? Muy punk.

 _“¡Rayos! ¡Sólo déjalo como está!”._ Y le hizo caso al mini-Deadpool.

 

-          ¡Hey, tenías razón! Me veo _sexy_. – sonrió, complacido ante su reflejo. – Definitivamente me invitaría a salir, de no ser porque ya tengo una cita hoy.

 

 _‘Muy bien, andando. Debes darte prisa si no quieres llegar tarde.’_ , instó el primer mini-Deadpool, el más gruñón de todos – pero, sin duda, el lado más cuerdo de Wade.

Salió del baño y se dispuso a escoger su ropa para el importante desayuno que tendría hoy. Se plantó frente a su armario, abriendo las puertecillas de madera de par en par, mirando al interior con ojo crítico.

 

-          Mmm, veamos… No… No… No… – comenzó a descartar cada una de las mudas que veía colgadas en ganchos. De hecho, sólo habían dos prendas allí, y una de ellas era el traje de Deadpool. – Ugh, ¿por qué rayos tengo esto?… No,… no… tampoco… ¡Jamás!… No… Hey, ¿qué tal esto?

Tomó uno de los ganchos – el otro gancho de ropa – y lo sacó, poniéndolo en alto para que todos – eso es, él y sus otras personalidades dentro de su cabeza – pudieran verlo. Se trataba de una simple camisa blanca, de botones, bastante sencilla, pero eso debía servir. Era la única camisa de todo su guardarropa que no tenía alguna mancha de salsa, sangre o agujeros de bala. Tampoco se veía percudida ni rota.

 _“A mí me gusta”_ , comentó el otro mini-Deadpool, su lado más galante.

_‘Perfecta. Ahora, veamos si tienes algunos pantalones decentes.’_

 

Con un asentimiento, Wade rebuscó entre los montones de ropa que había regados por todas partes. Examinó los pantalones que se encontraba a su paso, pero todos parecían sucios y algunos apestaban. Entonces recordó que existía un cajón en el mueble junto a su armario donde se suponía que debían guardarse los pantalones limpios.

Esperanzado, fue a probar su suerte y encontró un único pantalón de mezclilla negro, y a simple vista se veía bastante decente. Al menos, no tenía hoyos ni una rata criándose dentro.

¡Bien! Estaba casi listo. Se enfundó con la ropa que había escogido – la camisa, de hecho, estaba un poco arrugada de los bordes, pero ¿quién lo notaría? – y después se calzó con sus preciados y viejos _Converse_ negros. Bueno… algunas cosas eran irremediables. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero del respaldo de su silla, deslizando los brazos dentro de sus mangas y colocándosela sobre los hombros. Echó un último vistazo al espejo de cuerpo completo que había junto a la puerta del baño, dándose a sí mismo un visto bueno.

 

 _“¡Te ves fabuloso!”_ , aduló el mini-Deadpool. _“Si no fueras yo, te comería a besos, bombón.”_

 

-          Oh, por favor, ¡basta! Me harás sonrojar. – rió Wade, ventilando su cara con una mano de manera dramática y sobreactuada.

 

Así, Wade se apresuró a salir de su lujoso aunque descuidado departamento, tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo del edificio lo antes posible – atropellando a una pobre anciana a su paso, al salir del ascensor. Se dirigió al aparcamiento y, con un ágil movimiento, trepó a su flamante descapotable rojo, encendiendo el motor.

 

El velocímetro marcaba arriba de los cien kilómetros por hora cuando dejó el estacionamiento – muy por encima del límite de velocidad en las calles de Nueva York. Se detuvo en una pequeña florería que le quedaba de paso, y no vaciló en comprar el ramo más ostentoso de rosas rojas que tenían.

Rojo. Siempre fue su color favorito. El rojo era el color del pepperoni de la pizza, era el color de la salsa de tomate, era el color de la sangre de sus enemigos, era el color de su auto, el color de las señales de tránsito que olímpicamente ignoraba, el color de la pasión y el amor, el color de su traje de mercenario y era el color de la máscara de su increíble y muy amado Spiderman.

¡Oh, Spidey! ¡Ese chico sí que lo valía todo! Wade no recordaba haber sido tan feliz antes de conocer al inteligente y fascinante Spiderman, ni mucho menos después de que éste hubo aceptado salir con él en su primera cita – después de unos cuantos cientos de intentos de su parte, claro. Peter Parker había cambiado su vida, le había traído color y emoción a su mundo. Y, ¡maldición! Lo amaba tanto.

Llevaban ya, a la fecha, un espléndido año de relación – cosa que no dejaba de impresionar a todos, principalmente a Wade, que jamás había conseguido que sus relaciones amorosas duraran más de unas cuantas horas antes de ser botado, eventualmente después de... bueno... En resumen, Wade no tenía una fructuosa vida amorosa.  
Peter era el primer novio oficial que había tenido, y el único que esperaba tener, si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan.

 

Unas cuantas cuadras más tarde, estaba frente a la impresionante mansión Stark. No podía creer que el grandioso día había llegado por fin. ¡Era el gran día! ¡El gran día! El día que se atrevería a dar un paso más en su relación con Peter, el día que determinaría su futuro con el amor de s vida.

Con el ramo de rosas en mano – obstruyendo su vista casi en su totalidad – tocó el timbre y aguardó, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Los mini-Deadpool’s se pusieron a pasar lista, comprobando que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

  _‘Muy bien, repasemos… ¿Aliento?’_

 _“¡LISTO!”,_ cantó el Deadpool-coqueto.

_‘¿Atuendo?’_

_“¡LISTO!”_

_‘¿Flores?’_

_“¡LIS-TO!”_

_‘¿Sonrisa?’_

_“¡Lis-…! Wade, ¿qué diablos es eso? ¿A eso le llamas una sonrisa?”_ , le riñó. Wade torció el gesto, esforzándose por esbozar la mejor sonrisa que le era posible, pero los nervios lo traicionaban. Había comenzado a sudar.

_‘Okay. Relájate. Respira, campeón. Si pudiste convencer a Petey de que saliera contigo, seguro de que puedes manejar esto.’_

_< < Si pudiste patearle el trasero y deshacerte de un montón de tipos malos por él, ¿qué tan malo puede ser esto? >>_

_“Si pudiste tenerlo en tu cama en varias ocasiones a espaldas de sus padres, ¿por qué no podrías enfrentarte a esto?”_

 

Wade reflexionó, asintiendo ante los consejos de sus mini-alter-egos. Tenían razón. Sí, por supuesto que podía hacerlo. Lo haría por Peter, porque él lo valía todo y más. Estaba dispuesto a atenerse a las consecuencias.

Escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta, y casi al instante, ésta se abrió, revelando a un no muy contento Tony Stark.

 

-          ¡Buenos días, señor Stark! – saludó Wade con una sonrisa radiante. – Esto es para usted y su esposo. – dijo, y le extendió el pomposo ramo de flores.

Tony torció el gesto, tomando el ramo y mirando a Wade con escepticismo. Iba vestido para la ocasión, con una camisa color lavanda – notoriamente de alguna marca costosa, por su diseño y hechura – y pantalones de vestir. A sus espaldas, Wade pudo distinguir la alta y fornida figura de su marido. El rubio lo saludó con un breve asentimiento.

-          Wade.

-          Capitán Rogers. – dijo de vuelta, asintiendo igualmente.

 

No entres en pánico, Wadey. No entres en pánico. Vamos, los conoces. Sólo son Iron Man y el Capitán América, las cabezas de los Vengadores y dos superhéroes legendarios. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

 

-          Entra, Wade. – invitó el señor Stark, perforando con la mirada al menor.

 

El castaño tragó en seco y asintió, siguiendo a los dos hombres al interior de la deslumbrante mansión Stark. Todo parecía impecable y lujoso. Uno que otro aparato tecnológico se encontraba por allí, seguramente inventos de Tony. Pasaron de largo la espaciosa estancia, que ostentaba una pantalla de plasma de al menos 100 pulgadas.

Ignorando el asombro de Wade ante dicha posesión, Tony y Steve se adentraron a la habitación, donde aguardaba de pie un ansioso y algo cohibido Peter. Al verlo, Wade sonrió ampliamente, y Peter no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

 

-          Buen día, Petey-Pie. Te ves deslumbrante, como siempre. – aduló Wade, guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

El adolescente se sonrojó notoriamente ante el cumplido, absteniéndose de rodar los ojos y hacer algún comentario sarcástico frente a sus padres, y optando por devolver el halago.

-          Gracias, Wade. Tú también te ves muy apuesto.

-          Sí, sí, sí. Todos nos vemos encantadores. – acotó Tony, con tono tajante.

-          Toma asiento, Wade. – dijo Steve, con mayor amabilidad que la de su marido.

-          Gracias, señor.

 

Peter le lanzó a Tony una mirada de advertencia, aunque más bien era suplicante. Tan sólo podía pensar: _“Por favor, no esta vez, papá. No te pongas en plan sobreprotector”_. Los cuatro esperaron en un incómodo silencio durante unos pocos minutos, mirándose los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir, hasta que JARVIS les indicó que podían pasar al comedor.

 

-          Señor, el desayuno está en servido. – anunció la voz mecánica.

-          Gracias, JARVIS. – asintió Tony, guiándolos a todos al comedor.

 

 

Una vez allí, se dispusieron a ocupar sus lugares en la elegante mesa. En un gesto bastante galante, Wade se adelantó para tirar de la silla en la que se proponía sentar su lindo novio.

-          Mi lady. – dijo con una reverencia, invitando a Peter a tomar asiento.

 

El oji-avellana lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero formuló una sonrisa para disimular. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia él para susurrar un sutil ‘Lo dejaré pasar ésta vez porque estás siendo caballeroso, Wilson’.

Wade le sonrió, divertido, y se sentó justo a su lado. Los ojos de Tony Stark estaban bien puestos en él, de manera espeluznantemente severa, dirigiéndole una mirada de alerta. Tony nunca era tan serio a menos que de su querido hijo se tratase. Todos lo sabían.

 

La servidumbre se encargó de poner la mesa para el desayuno, por lo que estaba ya todo listo. Los cuatro procedieron a comer, entre conversaciones banales sobre el clima, las perfectas calificaciones de Peter en la universidad, la tranquila agenda que habían tenido los vengadores y más trivialidades.

Wade estaba incierto sobre cómo abordar el tema propiamente. Tomó la mano de Peter sobre la mesa y estrujándola suavemente, como buscando apoyo. El menor le sonrió ligeramente, devolviéndole el apretón. Por supuesto que los llameantes ojos de Tony se posaron sobre ellos como si fuese Hawkeye apuntando a su blanco, seguramente maldiciendo a Wade en su mente a la vez de que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Wade inspiró hondo.

 

Steve aclaró su garganta, tratando de menguar la tensión en el ambiente. Él tampoco parecía muy cómodo con el asunto de un desayuno con el novio de su hijo, pero así había sido solicitado por Peter, quien les había dicho que tenían algo importante que decirle. ¡Oh, por el ojo de Fury, que se tratara de cualquier insignificancia!

El ex-soldado habló:

 

-          Bueno… ¿Qué era lo que nos querían decir? – preguntó, esbozando una tensa sonrisa.

Definitivamente no quería hacer esa pregunta, y recibió el peso de la mirada de su esposo al instante, pero había que terminar con el asunto cuanto antes. Wade sonrió.

-          Señor Stark, señor Rogers. Sé que ustedes son de costumbres anticuadas.

-          ¿Anticuadas? – bufó Tony, con algo de indignación, pero se abstuvo de agregar un ‘Eso déjaselo a Cap’.

-          Lo que quiero decir es… – balbuceó, nervioso. Intercambió una mirada con Peter y ambos sonrieron. – que queríamos hacer esto frente a ustedes, y que nos dieran su bendición.

-          ¿Nuestra bendición? ¿Para qué quieren nuestra bendición?

 

Si algo no era Tony Stark, eso era ser estúpido. Por supuesto que sabía a dónde llevaba todo esto, y no le gustaba nada. No, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que prefería hacerse el desentendido. Steve le dedicó una mirada de reprimenda, colocando su mano sobre la de su esposo.

 

-          Wade y yo nos vamos a casar. – dijo al fin Peter, con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

 

 _< < ¡Sí! ¡Woohoo! >>,_ Canturreó entusiasmado el menos cuerdo de los mini-Deadpool’s.

 

Steve palideció, y la expresión de Tony se volvió indescifrable; simplemente los miraban con ojos bien abiertos, conmocionados. Ninguno encontró el habla por varios segundos, que se le antojaron interminables a la joven pareja. Wade y Peter comenzaron a ponerse un poco nerviosos al no obtener respuesta inmediata.

De pronto, Tony estalló:

-          ¡¿QUE USTEDES QUÉ?!

 

Los tres presentes se sobresaltaron ante el furioso bramido de Stark. Peter miró alarmado a su padre, luego dirigiendo sus ojos temerosos a Steve, luego a Wade – quien parecía haberse congelado en su sitio.

 

-          ¿Cuándo lo decidieron? – preguntó Steve, liado.

-          Hace unas cuantas semanas. – admitió Peter, con timidez. – Se los habríamos dicho antes, pero no estábamos seguros de su reacción.

-          ¿Estás demente, Wilson? ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que te cases con mi hijo! ¡Peter es sólo un niño! – dijo Tony.

-          ¡Papá, tengo veinte años! Ya casi soy mayor de edad, por favor. – se quejó el mencionado, haciendo un mohín.

-          Casi. – recalcó – Así que mientras no lo seas, seguirás las reglas de ésta casa. No vas a casarte con ese tipo, es un maldito psicópata.

-          ¡Ouch! Gracias. Sigo presente. – Wade se hizo notar con una mueca.

-          ¡Papá, dijiste que no te ibas a comportar de esa manera!

-          Bueno, nunca mencionaste que pensabas casarte con un asqueroso mercenario.

-          De verdad, puedo oír lo que están diciendo. – insistió Wade, frunciendo el ceño. – Tengo sentimientos sabe. ¡Soy sólo un hombre!

-          Eres un mutante, Wilson.

-          Tony, discúlpate. Estás siendo grosero e infantil. – intervino el rubio, de manera severa.

-          ¿Infantil, yo? ¡Pero si son ellos quienes tuvieron la absurda idea de que consentiría un matrimonio así!

-          ¡Papá! – gritó Peter, con la cara enrojecida por el coraje y la vergüenza. – ¡Discúlpate con Wade! No merece que lo trates así, él es mi novio.

-          Por eso mismo. ¿Qué crees que tienes tú para merecer a mi hijo? – espetó Tony, mirando directamente a Wade como si quisiera estrangularlo de esa manera. ¡Oh, si hubiese tenido su traje…!

-          Bueno, sé que no lo merezco, señor Stark. Peter es demasiado bueno para cualquier persona. Pero lo amo, y jamás en la vida le haría daño ni permitiría que nada malo le pase. Estoy enamorado de él, y él lo está de mí, por lo que no veo por qué no podríamos estar juntos.

Dicho eso, Tony se quedó sin palabras durante un momento, dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo, como cuestionando la veracidad de las palabras de Wade. Peter asintió en respuesta, tomando la mano de Wade con determinación.

 

-          Lo amo, papá. Y soy feliz a su lado. – aseguró él – Y realmente no importa la opinión que tengan sobre esto. Es mi vida, y es mi decisión. Quiero estar con Wade, con su bendición o no.

 

Reinó el silencio entre los cuatro por varios instantes. Tony no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Steve no encontraba las palabras para intervenir. Wade miró a Peter, tomando sus manos unidas y dirigiéndolas hacia su boca, depositando un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de su novio y prometido. Se sonrieron, reflejando en sus ojos todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro; era algo tangible e indudable. Se amaban, y nadie lo podía negar. Ni siquiera Tony.

Ellos lo sabían. Si no recibían el consentimiento y comprensión de los padres adoptivos de Peter, no sería obstáculo para llevar a cabo sus planes. Se escaparían juntos, posiblemente, y se casarían de una manera u otra. Habían nacido para estar juntos, y no permitirían que un desacuerdo familiar los detuviera de unir sus vidas para siempre. Era lo que querían.  
Y sí, sonaría loco, y quizás apresurado, les parecería a todos una simple fantasía juvenil. Pero ellos no sabían lo que había entre ambos, no sentían lo que ellos sentían, no entendían lo mucho que dependía el uno del otro. Wade se dio cuenta de que su vida no tendría sentido si no era al lado de Peter, por más cursi que eso sonara. Y su afecto hacia él era bien correspondido. Ambos padres lo sabían, podían verlo en sus rostros.

 

Steve los miró a ambos, formulando una suave sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

-          Bueno… ¿Cuándo será la boda?


End file.
